Where are the Angels Now?
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: Preseries. Dean's thought on the night that his mother died. Oneshot. Spoilers for House of the Holy. Written because of something Dean said in the episode.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything affiliated with it.

**A/n: **I got this idea when I was watching House of the Holy and it just didn't seem to want to go away. I guess this might contain small spoilers for that episode since it is based of something Dean said in House of the Holy.

Mary smiled as she walked into Dean's room. It was their normal routine for Dean to say goodnight to his father while Mary put Sam down, then wait for his mother to come in and tuck him in before saying goodnight. Tonight was no different. Mary walked in to see Dean laying down in his bed, his favorite book held loosely in his hands.

"That book again?" Mary asked, eyeing the book that they had already read three times that week. "Why do you want to read that one again, Dean?"

"I want to be able to read it to Sammy, when he is old enough to understand." Dean replied, a small smile on his face.

"It might be awhile before Sam understands, but we'll practice anyway." Mary said with a smile as she turned to the first page of the book. She was already proud of the bond her two sons had formed. As long as Dean and Sam were together, she knew she didn't have to worry. Dean would always protect Sam and Sam's presence, it seemed, was enough to make his older brother happy.

As Mary read the book, Dean followed along with her, reading what he knew and repeating words he didn't until he got the hang of it. When Mary finished the book, she set it aside on Dean's nightstand, tucked the blankets in around him, and kissed him on the forehead.

'Goodnight Dean" Mary said as she got up and started to make her way towards the door.

"Mommy, what if something bad happens? What if something bad happens to you or Daddy? Who will take care of me and Sammy?" Dean asked suddenly, looking at his mother with wide eyes. Mary knew that Dean's worst fear was that something would happen to his family, especially his baby brother.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Angels are watching over us." Mary said with a smile as she turned off the light.

- x -

Dean didn't know how long he'd been asleep when he was suddenly awoken by his mother's scream. As fast as he could, Dean scrambled out of bed and ran towards the direction of the scream. He realized that the scream had come from Sammy's nursery, but before he was able to reach it, his father emerged from the room carrying a small bundle that Dean knew was his brother. Sighing in relief, Dean quickly took the his baby brother when his father thrust the baby at him.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now, Dean. Go!" his father yelled as the flames in Sammy's nursery grew brighter. Dean followed his father's orders, thinking only of his baby brother's safety.

- x -

Sitting on the Impala cuddled up next to his father, Dean watched as the firemen tried to put out the fire. It didn't matter anymore. Mom was gone. The fire had taken his mother away and he would never get to see or talk to her again. The fire had taken away a mother that Sammy would never get to remember. Silently the tears fell from his eyes as continued to watch the flames.

Looking up at his father, Dean watched as he pulled Sammy closer to his chest as tears escaped his own eyes. The tears fell down his cheeks, some mingling with his beard, other falling into Dean's hair. Dean didn't ever think he had seen his father so broken. Suddenly he hated the fire. He hated it for taking his mother away, he hated it for breaking his father, he hated that Sammy would never get to live normally with a loving mother and father.

Snuggling closer to his father and putting an arm around Sam, Dean whispered one question that would haunt him for many years to come.

'Where were the angels now?"

**A/N: ** well that is all. I don't know how well it turned out. It was just a thought I got after watching House of the Holy several times. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
